


How Cuphead should've ended

by MissMangle



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed and Bare Bottom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Handspanking, Hurts So Good, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: I did this out of pure boredom LOL





	How Cuphead should've ended

"A KNOCKOUT!"  
The devil had finally been defeated. Cuphead and Mugman were finally finished with their quest. All of the soul contracts were burned, and everyone was living in peace.

Well.... Not everyone.

"Cuphead, I want to ask you something." Mugman simply stated.  
"Yes Mugs, whaddya need?"   
"Why did you decide to put me through * _hell_ *!?" Mugman shouted, as he was ticked with his twin brother.  
"I-I don't know..." said Cuphead confused.  
"I know what it was, your COCKY ATTITUDE!!" Mugman screamed back, feeling angrier than before.  
"I'm sorry, Mugman." Cuphead apologized, voice cracking.  
"You just wait till I tell Elder Kettle on you..." Mugman said under gritted teeth.

* _Back in Inkwell Isle_ *  
"Hey boys! How was your adventure?" Elder Kettle cheerfully asked.  
"Fine, pops." Both boys replied.  
"Can we have some peace and quiet? I need to deal with my brother." Asked Mugs without showing any anger in his voice, but visibly fuming.   
"Why, sure Mugman! There's a room on the right if you want." Elder Kettle responded.  
"Ok, thanks."  
"Anytime, my boys."

Mugman took Cuphead to his room for some privacy. Cuphead's room was on the left, but Mugs felt more comfortable doing so in his room.  
He took a deep breath, and looked at Cuphead in the eyes.  
"Forgive me for this, Cupsy.."  
Mugman sadly took Cuphead over his knee.  
"What are you DOING MU-"  
"Shush, Cuphead. What you did was really bad and you need to be punished. If you want to act like a sippy cup, you're gonna get punished like one, just like right now."

Mugman lifted his hand up, and brought it down on Cuphead's backside.  
* _Whoosh_ *  
"Ow! Muuuugs..." Complained Cuphead, his pleas fell deaf.  
* _Whoosh whoosh whoosh_ *  
"Ah! Mugman please, I'm sorry."

* _1 minute later_ *  
"Mugsyyyyy, why are you doing this?"  
"You know why, Cuphead." Mugman retorted.  
From there, Mugman pulled down Cuphead's red shorts and continued on with the punishment.  
* _Whack!_ *  
"AGHHH!! MUGMAN, IM SORRY!" Cuphead shouted.  
* _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_ *  
"Ok, I get now! STOP HITTING MEEEEE!!!" Cuphead screamed at the top of his lungs.

* _30 spanks later_ *  
Cuphead just went limp on Mugman's lap, as he was picked up and hugged.  
"* _Sigh_ * Mugsy, I'm sorry....."  
"I know Cuphead, I know."  
* _Sniff_ * Cuphead's face indicated that he was about to cry, his cup began to slowly fill up with salt water as a surefire sign.  
"C-Cup! You're head's fillin' up again! Your punishment's over!"  
"I-I know Mugsyy" said Cuphead in a tiny voice, showing he was gonna break down any second.  
"Cuphead, you know it's okay to cry. Right? Elder Kettle even told you that when you were a sippy cup!"  
"I don't WANT to though!!" At this point, his head was overflowing as tears welled up in Cuphead's eyes.  
"It's okay though..... Just let it happen."

"AHHHHH-HA-HA-HAAAAAH!!!"  
Cuphead hugged Mugman tightly, sobbing and bawling as all of his water spilled out onto Mugman.  
"It's okay, let it all out. Crying's nothing to be ashamed of."

* _5 minutes later_ *  
"Uuugh...* _sniff_ *"  
Cuphead's eyes were all puffy as Mugman shedded a few tears in the process.  
"Well, I kinda feel better Mugs. Heh, thanks for that. I kinda deserved the spanking though for being a jerk."  
"Anytime, Cuphead."  
  
  



End file.
